As electronic apparatuses become increasingly pervasive in our society, it may be desirable to allow for utilization of such electronic apparatuses in a manner which facilitates perception of real environments. For example, a user of an electronic apparatus may desire to perceive visual information beyond that the user may be able to see naturally, may desire to perceive visual information depicting a real environment of a distant geographic location, and/or the like, in a manner that is intuitive and adaptable.